


The Wormhole III - BONUS CHAPTERS!

by Zwill711



Series: The Wormhole [5]
Category: I don't know - Fandom, RWBY, The Wormhole, a bunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwill711/pseuds/Zwill711
Summary: Little something for the fans, these are extra non-canon chapters for The Wormhole III.





	1. Alternate endings

_This will frequently reference "The Wormhole III" another fic I worked on._

_Please make sure to read that before continuing._

_For those who have already read it, enjoy these alternate endings!_

 

**ALTERNATE ENDING 1 – Fuck The Fourth Wall!**

 

Cinder laughed slightly as she blocked off the terrace with walls of fire and pulled out both swords.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking you." Cinder said.

Ruby growled and unfurled her scythe, but then seemed to realize something and set it down and looked around.

"What...what are you doing?" Cinder whispered. "Stick to the script."

Ruby held up one finger and reached into her armor's chestplate, pulling out a script and flipping to the last page. She cleared her throat and looked towards the sky.

"Ahem...what the fuck is this supposed to be?!" Ruby yelled. "Why do we need this overly dramatic end battle?"

"Because the original work had an overly dramatic end battle?" Cinder suggested.

"But that ending was bullshit! And so is this!" Ruby yelled. "You know what, I'm gonna fix this and make it more interesting."

She pulled a pen out of her pocket and as she scribbled out parts of the script, the flames died down and all of Beacon crumbled at once and the world was replaced by a black void. As she began to write, the void was filled in. An orange sky appeared and land formed beneath Ruby and Cinder's feet, their feet making contact with coarse, reddish gravel. Ruby clicked her pen and the world settled. Team JNPR walked forward as Cinder stared out at the landscape.

Rather than the circular terrace at Beacon, they were now standing atop a mesa looking down on a glorious and enormous battle. It was all out war. There were Alliance and Horde gunships in the air, Illidari felbats screeching as they dove down and consumed soldiers, and black Jeeps with miniguns on the hoods with men on horses following alongside.

"This...is the perfect ending." Ruby said unfurling her scythe once more. "This shows the scale of the battle, the stakes! This is how it should have been! Now, let's finish this!"

Cinder turned around and saw Ruby staring at her and Team JNPR standing next to her.

"Alright!" Cinder said, as she pulled out her swords. "Let's go!"

 

**ALTERNATE ENDING 2 – Stopping It Before It Starts**

Ozpin leaned into his desk, staring at his monitor. He was watching the security footage for Cinder's dorm when he saw them teleport away from the room instantly using Ruby's armor. He openned his e-mail app on his computer and messaged Glynda.

 

_Glynda,_

 

_I think we have spies in Beacon. It's Mercury and Emerald and their leader. We have evidence, how quickly can we get a team to arrest them?_

 

He hit send and leaned back, going back to the video. Two minutes later, he got a response and openned the message.

 

_I can get Ironwood on board, but he needs a few days for his PR response to be ready. And I'll get in touch with Ruby to see if she knows anyone who might be able to help right now, maybe run them out._

 

Ozpin stood up and closed his computer apps. He grabbed his cane and walked into the elevator, and headed to the ground floor.

 

_Two days later_

 

Cinder swiped her scroll at the door panel and opened the door to her dorm. As she opened it, she noticed a man in a red shirt and tie and black jacket sitting on her bed with her tablet. She quickly pulled out her sword and brandished it at the man.

"What are you doing in here?!" Cinder yelled angrily.

"Ah, you must be Cinder." The man said. "I've heard a lot about you. My name is of no importance to you."

"What are you doing in here?!" Mercury demanded to know as he positioned himself for a fight.

"Building a case against you, that's what." The man said. "Clever slick you had, Cinder. Hiding this inside the closet shelf. Shame it's nothing an X-ACTO knife can't beat."

"That's private information!" Cinder said.

"And that's why I'm taking it." The man said as he closed the tablet and stood up. "Also, Mr. Black, I really wouldn't recommend standing there."

"Why not?" Mercury asked. "What are you planning?!"

"This." The man said as he snapped his fingers and a concussive explosion went off behind Mercury, rendering him temporarily deaf.

"Son of a bitch!" Mercury yelled as he clutched his head and screamed in agony.

"I'll be taking my leave now." The man said as he snapped his fingers again. This time, an explosion went off above them and opened a large hole in the ceiling to the outside. A length of rope dropped down into the room and the man wrapped it around one hand and tugged, causing the rope to begin retracting upwards. In his place, armed Atlas troops dropped in and took aim at the trio.

"Freeze! You're under arrest for treason, cyberattacks and conspiracy to commit terrorism!" The captain of the team shouted.

Cinder hissed and dropped her swords, putting her hands behind her head begrudingly.

 

**ALTERNATE ENDING 3 – Might of the Armageddon Blade**

Ruby unfurled her scythe and growled. Cinder dashed forward and slashed across Ruby's chest. Ruby grimaced and rubbed her armor's chestplate. Ruby activated her semblance and dashed to Cinder's side. She attempted to attack her but was swiftly blocked by her swords. Cinder grabbed the blade of the scythe and attempted to melt it. Ruby fired off a quick shot to loosen her grip and backpedalled. She took slow, ragged breaths and looked down at Crescent Rose. Half the blade had been broken off and she had a stump for a scythe. She frowned and tossed aside her weapon.

"Pathetic. You don't even have a weapon now." Cinder taunted. "I'll end this mercifully, for your sake."

Cinder walked towards Ruby, her hands covered in flame. As she got close though, a blade flew through the air and landed between her and Ruby. Ruby looked at it and saw it was the Armageddon Blade she had given Jaune. She smiled and grabbed it. She felt immense power rush through her and pulled the sword out of the ground. She raised it above her head and it began to glow brightly. She stared Cinder down and brought the blade downwards, unleashing a massive beam of pure holy energy that carved a path all the way to the CCT entrance. As the dust settled, Ruby looked upon Cinder's charred body as her body fell to the ground with a thud. As she landed, energy flowed from Cinder into Ruby and she began to feel even stronger. She began to levitate and her eyes began to glow. As the energy flow ceased, Ruby slowly floated downwards and landed on her feet. She looked at her blade and then started a small fire in her free hand.

"This. Kicks. Ass." Ruby said to herself.

 

 

**ALTERNATE ENDING 4 – Blaze of the Firelord**

"You think your pathetic creation can stop me?!" Cinder yelled. "I hold infinite power!"

The elemental screamed as the last of its body evaporated into steam, leaving nothing but the bronze bindings. Weiss growled at Cinder, and Team JNPR drew their weapons.

"Wait." Weiss said. "I've got a plan."

Weiss walked forward and pointed her rapier at Cinder.

"Hey! You bitch!" Weiss yelled. "That fire all you fuckin' got?!"

"You will burn. You underestimate the strength of my flames." Cinder said. "I am like a god!"

Weiss laughed and began to channel her own fire.

"Yeah, I've got news for you..." Weiss taunted. "Your fire isn't the strongest. You're about to see the strongest flames!"

Weiss slammed her hand into the ground, and the ground began to shake. Cracks appeared and flames created streams of light. The ground tore asunder, leaving a massive pool of fire between Cinder and Weiss. As Cinder watched, a hand made of magma with dark metal bindings formed from the fire and reached out of the pool. The hand sunk its claws into the concrete and pulled itself up. Slowly, more and more of the creation revealed itself. First, massive shoulder pads with magma spikes rose. Then, a head rose from the pool of flames, a devilish grin on its face and massive horns on its head.

Cinder stepped back, a mild sense of fear in her veins.

"What are you doing? What is this?!" Cinder yelled as she readied her bow.

"This is karma." Weiss said as she watched.

Just then, the creature raised its other arm out, this one holding a mace in its hand. The creature rose slightly and then raised its hammer to the sky.

" **BY FIRE BE PURGED!** " The creature roared with the voice of a monster. The creature was imposing and massive, and almost as tall as the CCT.

Cinder hissed and fired off three shots from her bow in rapid succession, striking its chest.

" **PATHETIC INSECT! DO YOU TRULY BELIEVE YOU STAND A CHANCE AGAINST THE LORD OF FIRE HIMSELF?!** " The creature yelled as he swung his mace back and brought it down. The mace levelled most of the trees in its path and tore up the walls almost beyond repair.

Cinder narrowly dodged the mace and took ragged breaths. She turned around and saw the goliath staring her down. It raised its right hand and pushed it towards Cinder, launching flames hotter than any she could ever create. Cinder screamed as her skin was incinerated and her muscle turned to dust. Her screams ended quickly, and the flames left nothing behind. They burned off her skin and muscle, leaving only dust and a hot, bent bow.

Weiss looked at what was left of Cinder and nodded to herself. She then extended her empty hand and rose up hardened roots from the ground, wrapping them around her creature. The creature yelled out in protest but she used the roots and forced it back into its pool. She then waved two fingers in a lazy circle above her and rain clouds formed above and began to pour down soothing waters. She gathered the waters using her powers and focused them towards the new pit. The water made contact with the lava and fire and hardened it. Weiss sighed and fell onto her back. She was able to relax at last knowing Beacon was safe.

 

**ALTERNATE ENDING 5 – Bad Ending**

 

Cinder laughed slightly as she blocked off the terrace with walls of fire and pulled out both swords.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking you." Cinder said.

Ruby unfurled her scythe and growled. Cinder dashed forward and slashed across Ruby's chest. Ruby grimaced and rubbed her armor's chestplate. Ruby activated her semblance and dashed to Cinder's side. She attempted to attack her but was swiftly blocked by her swords. Cinder grabbed the blade of the scythe and attempted to melt it. Ruby fired off a quick shot to loosen her grip and backpedalled. She took slow, ragged breaths and looked down at Crescent Rose. Half the blade had been broken off and she had a stump for a scythe. While Ruby was looking at her scythe, however, Cinder charged Ruby and stabbed her in the chest. Ruby gasped silently and coughed up blood.

"I really expected a better fight from you." Cinder said.  
"You...won't...win." Ruby muttered.

"Oh, but I will." Cinder said.

Cinder yanked her swords out and kicked Ruby in the chest, knocking her onto her back. Cinder dissapated the flames in front of her and saw Team JNPR. She sheathed her swords and gathered flames in her hands. She then took advantage of their shock at seeing Ruby and incinerated all of them. She smiled deviously and pulled her Scroll out. She quickly sent a message and a Bullhead rose up to the school and Cinder stepped on. She looked back at Beacon and smiled as the Bullhead flew off.

 

_One year, seven months later_

_Atlas_

 

Cinder stretched out and sat down on the couch in her hotel room. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

_'Let's see if my latest stunt has picked up attention yet.'_ Cinder thought as she flicked through the channels, settling on a news channel.

 

"In today's news, an update on the deadly explosions at the latest Schnee Dust Company benefit. Atlas police and investigative authorities now report that the death toll has risen to 157 people, with over 300 injured." The newscaster read. "This continues the deadly trend that has been happening for the past few days, as Schnee Dust attempts to recover from this latest terrorist attack."

Cinder smiled and leaned back against the couch.

_'Look at them scramble. Look at them run.'_ Cinder thought.  _'All according to Mistress Salem's plan. This year, Atlas will fall. Next year, Remnant.'_

Cinder started a small fire in her hand and manipulated it between her fingers. Atlas was about to become just like Vale and all she had to do was sit and wait.

 

 


	2. Musicals and Singing And Happy Shit Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat inspired by UknownHero and his excellent RWBY works. Go throw him a subscription and read some of his works.  
> Just a fun little chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All music belongs to its rightful owners.  
> RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth and Fullscreen and wotnot.  
> I own no property.

**All music belongs to its rightful owners.**

**RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth.**

**I own no property.**

 

_Mistral_

_731 miles to Haven_

 

Ruby's team sat silently next to Ruby's car in the woods as Ren cooked some Grimm meat on a fire. Pyrrha looked over at Jaune and broke the silence.

"Jaune, do you still have a guitar?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jaune replied as he looked at the meat on the fire.

"I was wondering if you could provide some entertainment here." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"What's wrong with the radio in the car? Or Ruby's tablet?" Jaune questioned.

"Ruby only has anime. And we watched all of Fate/Zero, Unlimited Blade Works and Sword Art Online in the first month." Pyrrha recalled.

"And listening to Free Bird got annoying after the thirtieth time we had to listen to it." Ren noted as he poked at the meal.

"It's better than NPR." Nora said as she leaned back.

"That's just because you've never cared about politics." Ren noted.

"Alright, then." Jaune said with a chuckle as he got up. "You want entertainment, I'll provide it."

Jaune popped open the trunk and took out his guitar. Some would argue it was pointless to bring his guitar, but it was sentimental for Jaune. He dropped down onto a stump and pulled out his pick. He made a quick, loud strum and set off as his team watched with visible excitement. As he leveled out from his erratic beggining he began to sing.

**Jaune:**

**The devil went down to Georgia  
He was lookin' for a soul to steal  
He was in a bind,  
'Cause he was way behind  
And he was willin' to make a deal.**

**When he came upon this young man  
Sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot  
And the devil jumped  
Up on a hickory stump  
And said, "Boy, let me tell you what!"**

**"I guess you didn't know it  
But I'm a fiddle player too  
And if you'd care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you **

**Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy  
But give the devil his due  
I'll bet a fiddle of gold  
Against your soul  
'Cause I think I'm better than you."**

 

**The boy said, "My name's Johnny,  
And it might be a sin  
But I'll take your bet  
And you're gonna regret  
'Cause I'm the best there's ever been!" **

"All in now!" Jaune shouted as he began the next verse.

**Team PRNJR**

**Johnny, rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard!  
'Cause hell's broke loose in Georgia, and the devil deals the cards  
And if you win, you get this shiny fiddle made of gold  
But if you lose, the devil gets your soul! **

**Jaune:**

**The devil opened up his case  
And he said, "I'll start this show."  
And fire flew from his fingertips  
As he rosined up his bow.**

**Then he pulled the bow across the strings  
And it made an evil hiss  
And a band of demons joined in  
And it sounded something like this-**

Jaune smoothly glided his fingers over the neck as he belted out a solo quickly, perfectly maneuvering his hands to create a screech from the instrument.

**Jaune:**

**When the devil finished  
Johnny said, "Well, you're pretty good, old son  
But sit down in that chair right there  
And let me show you how it's done!" **

Jaune motioned for his team to join in with him again.

**Team PRNJR:**

**He played Fire on the Mountain run boys, run!  
The devil's in the House of the Rising Sun!  
Chicken in a bread pan pickin' out dough.  
Granny, does your dog bite? No child, no!**

Jaune belted out another solo, this one much quicker and more natural sounding.

**Jaune:**

**The devil bowed his head  
Because he knew that he'd been beat  
And he laid that golden fiddle  
On the ground at Johnny's feet.**

**Johnny said, "Devil, just come on back  
If you ever want to try again  
I done told you once, you son of a bitch,  
I'm the best that's ever been!"**

**Team PRNJR:**

**He played Fire on the Mountain run boys, run!  
The devil's in the House of the Rising Sun!  
Chicken in a bread pan pickin' out dough!  
Granny, does your dog bite? No child, no!**

Jaune held the note for a few seconds and then released it. He let out a deep breath and looked at his team.

His team rose and showered him with applause. Jaune smiled and sat his guitar down next to him.

"Where'd you learn that song? I've never heard it." Ren asked.

"That same radio you hate." Jaune said with a smile.

"Well, you managed to make me enjoy that." Ren said as he took the meat off the fire. "Just for that, you get two slices of Ursa."

 

_Menagerie_

_MNR5 TV Studio, Backstage_

 

Ghira Belladonna took a deep breath as he straightened his tie in front of the mirror and looked over to the poster on the wall. It was a picture of Ghira standing tall and proud in his armor. Below that, a caption read " **GHIRA BELLADONNA FOR MENAGERIE COUNCIL – POSITIVE CHANGE FOR US** ". He quickly looked out at his opponents in the upcoming debate preparing when Kali walked in.

"You're nervous." Kali noted. "Your face gives it right away."

Ghira nodded quietly.

"What is it? You've got this." Kali asked as Ghira brushed his black and purple vest with his hand. Ghira let out a sigh and turned to his wife.

**Ghira:  
Dice are rolling, the knives are out  
Would-be councilmen are all around  
I don't say they mean harm  
But they'd each give an arm  
To see us six feet underground.**

**_[Eva:]_  
It doesn't matter what those morons say  
Our nation's leaders are a feeble crew  
There's only twenty of them anyway  
What is twenty next to millions who  
Are looking to you?  
  
All you have to do is sit and wait  
Keeping out of everybody's way  
We'll ... you'll be handed power on a plate  
When the ones who matter have their say  
And with chaos installed  
You can reluctantly agree to be called.**

**Ghira:  
There again, we could be foolish not to quit while we're ahead.  
For distance lends enchantment, and that is why-  
All exiles are distinguished, more important - they're not dead.  
I could find job satisfaction in Vacuo.**

**Kali:  
This is crazy defeatist talk!  
Why commit political suicide, there's no risk  
There's no call for any action at all  
When you have unions on your side.**

At that moment, Ghira began to hear loud stomping from outside. Kali winked at Ghira and stepped out onto the stage to the sound of the people singing their warcry.

**Crowd:  
A new Faunus Kingdom, the chains of the masses untied!  
A new Faunus Kingdom, the voice of the people  
Cannot be denied!**

**Kali:  
There is only one man who can lead any workers' regime.  
He lives for your problems, he shares your ideals and your dream.  
He supports you, for he loves you  
Understands you, is one of you!  
If not, how could he love me? **

**  
Crowd:  
A new Faunus Kingdom, the workers' battle song!  
A new Faunus Kingdom, the voice of the people  
Rings out loud and long!**

**Kali:  
Now I am a worker, I've suffered the way that you do.  
I've been unemployed, and I've starved and I've hated it too.  
But I found my salvation in Ghira, may the nation  
Let him save them as he saved me!**

Ghira walked out from behind the stage and joined his wife at the podium.

**All:  
A new Faunus Kingdom, a new age about to begin!  
A new Faunus Kingdom, we face the world together  
And no dissent within!**

Ghira turned the mic away and leaned in close to his wife.

**Ghira:  
There again we could be foolish not to quit while we're ahead  
I can see us many miles away, inactive.  
Sipping cocktails on a terrace, taking breakfast in bed.  
Sleeping easy, doing nothing, it's attractive. **

**Kali:  
Don't think I don't think like you  
I often get those nightmares too  
They always take some swallowing.  
Sometimes it's very difficult to keep momentum,  
If it's you that you are following  
Don't close doors, keep an escape clause  
Because we might lose the Big Apple.  
  
But would I have done what I did  
If I hadn't thought, if I hadn't known  
We would take the country.**

Kali shooed Ghira away and leaned deep into the microphone and stared into the crowd.

**Ghira:  
Peron has resigned from the Fang and this we avow.  
The descamisados are those he is marching with now.  
He supports you, for he loves you  
Understands you, is one of you!  
If not, how could he love me? **

  
**All:** **  
A new** **Faunus Kingdom** **, the chains of the masses untied!  
A new ****Faunus Kingdom** **, the voice of the people  
Cannot be, and must not be denied!**

 

_Meanwhile_

_White Fang HQ_

_Adam Taurus' Personal Quarters_

 

Adam stared with boredom at the TV. The failure of a leader that is Ghira had roused the people to join him. Ghira had taken Adam's people. The people Adam was working to save and empower.

**Adam:  
How annoying that they have to fight elections for their cause.  
The inconvenience, having to get a majority.  
If normal methods of persuasion fail to win them applause  
There are other ways of establishing authority.**

 

_Meanwhile_

_Streets of Menagerie_

 

Ghira had now left the TV studio with his new followers, and was leading them on a march through the streets. Banners with his name flew through the air as the people rallied behind him.

**All:** **  
A new** **Faunus Kingdom** **, the chains of the masses untied!  
A new ** **Faunus Kingdom** **, the voice of the people  
Cannot be, and will not be, and must not be denied!**

  
_Mistral_

_858 miles to Haven_

 

Yang sped down the rough gravel roads of Haven on her bike. It was dark, yet the skies were clear this particular night. Yang flicked on the radio on her bike. As she turned it on, the area was suddenly filled with the sounds of Celtic Punk music. Yang noticed she had begun absent-mindedly tapping on the handlebars in tune with the music and then began to sing along with the radio.

 

**Yang:**

**I want to believe in myself once again!  
So I dream of a man whose hopes never end!  
To kiss with a girl who's as lovely as you,  
I'd give you my heart, if you gave me the truth.**

 

**And for every tear that is lost from an eye  
I'd dig me a well where no man could destroy!  
I want to believe in a freedom that's bold  
But all I remember is the freedom of old!**

 

_'This is some good music. Those wormholes Ruby created have brought some good stuff.'_ Yang thought as she continue tapping on the handlebars in tune.

**Yang:** **  
** **Well I lost me a wife, so I found me a plane.  
Flew all the way to Californ-** **i-a!** **  
This mess in my head is a mess getting out.  
Ya drink too much coffee, I drink too much stout.**

 

**But after a while, when my mouth's not so dry  
I'll dance up a storm – Sure, life's looking fine!  
But as darkness falls, I return to my bed  
Don't ask me more questions, don't fuck with my head!**

 

**  
I've been down in this world, down and almost broken,  
Like thousands of people, left standing in their shoe!  
I've been down in this world, down and almost broken,  
As thousands they grieve, as the Black Friday rule.**

**As thousands they grieve, as the Black Friday rule.**

 

Yang smoothly swung the bike to the right after reaching a fork and drummed on her gas tank as the solo played.

**Yang:**  
**The buildings, they shake, but my heart it beats still.  
Oh, mother of Jesus, I feel pretty ill.  
I want to go home where my feet both feel safe,  
But there ain't no jobs in the old, free state! **

**  
So I must remain in my new adopted land.  
I'm doing the best, Hell, I'm doin' all I can.  
So next time you see me, don't ask for my name  
For I am the King and s** **hall** **long may I reign!**

 

**I've been down in this world, down and almost broken,  
Like thousands of people, left standing in their shoe!  
I've been down in this world, down and almost broken,  
As thousands they grieve, as the Black Friday rule.**

 

**I've been down in this world, down and almost broken,  
Like thousands of people, left standing in their shoe!  
I've been down in this world, down and almost broken,  
As thousands they grieve, as the Black Friday rule.**

Yang pulled into a gas station as the song drew to a close and turned off her bike. She let out a sigh and patted the fuel tank of her bike. She pulled out her Scroll and opened Spotify. She quickly typed in "Black Friday Rule" and dropped it into the playlist she had labelled "Road Trip Stuff :)"

_'_ _Man, this app has been so useful. How come we never invented this on Remnant?!'_ Yang thought.

Yang hopped off her bike and headed into the shop in good spirits. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Devil Went Down to Georgia" is property of Epic Records and by extension Sony Music Entertainment.  
> "Black Friday Rule" and its album "Swagger" are property of SideOneDummy Records.  
> Evita (1996 Movie Soundtrack) is property of Warner Bros. Records Inc.  
> Legal junk like this makes my head hurt. This is why I'm a welder.  
> I guess this is properly the end for this series. I've fulfilled my commitments I made. Unless...someone were to pick it up and carry it on, or I get more ideas.


End file.
